


A Visit to the Vets

by ohheyitsjess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Vet!Angela, jesse does research behind flower meanings, jesse is a concerned parent, jesse loves dogs okay, just some wholesome content, sombra is a labrador retriever, sombra is jesse's dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohheyitsjess/pseuds/ohheyitsjess
Summary: mccree's dog isn't feeling very well so he takes him to the see dr ziegler, the cute vet who works at the local veterinary





	A Visit to the Vets

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is the first fanfic i've ever written but the mcmercy discord inspired me to write this!

Jesse wasn't the type of person to be nervous as he waited, never using the silence to let the worrying thoughts creep into his head and spiral into a frenzy of panic. However, Jesse was the type of people who cared about the things he loved.

It all started the night before, his dog Sombra wasn't eating any of her food that he had laid down for her. Of course he just thought that she was just having one of those 24 hour stomach bugs and would be fine after a good nights sleep. That wasn't the case and now Jesse was sat outside the waiting room of the local vet, with Sombra in his hands and she whimpered in pain as he whispered consoling words to her. On the outside he seemed to be calm and collected but his thoughts were screaming that something bad could be happening to his companion and he was too late to save her.

"Jesse McCree." 

A soft voice interrupted the loud thoughts in his head. He looked up at the owner of the voice and the first thing he saw was her blonde hair, pulled up into a ponytail that barely touched the dark blue vet uniform that the employees had to wear. He wasn't going to lie and say that she wasn't one of the prettiest people he had ever seen but he had more important matters to worry about.

He gave a nod of acknowledgement as he stood up, gently holding onto his dog to not cause her any pain and followed the woman into a room, noticing the plaque 'Doctor A. Zielger'. As he entered the room he was surprised about how white the walls were, brightening the room that highlighted the big table in the middle of the room. He gently placed Sombra onto the table, wincing as she whimpered once she made contact with the table.

"Hello, I'm Dr Angela Ziegler. Can you please tell me what the problem is with Sombra?" The veterinarian turned towards the two of them, looking up from the folder that was in her hands which he assumed contained the basic details of his beloved dog.

"Well miss, last night this little one wasn't eating her food last night and I just thought she wasn't hungry this morning she was making these noises and it didn't sound like a good time." He said urgently, wanting her to focus on diagnosing his Labrador Retriever so he could take her back home.

Angela nodded as she moved closer to the dog, gently placing her hands around her stomach which caused more whimpers to come from the dog's mouth. Jesse didn't really know what the blonde was doing but hoped that Sombra wasn't in pain.

After what seemed like forever to him, she had finally stood up straight and began writing on a piece of paper, handing it towards him. "There's nothing to worry about Mr McCree, it seems like Sombra has a sever stomach bug, but with this medicine I'm prescribing for her she should be fine in no time."

"Thank you m'am! You're a lifesaver and please call me Jesse." He smiled with relief at the doctor as he took the note from her, putting it in his jean pocket and went to pick up Sombra again. "I should probably go and pick this medicine up, but I will come back to thank you for this."

She chuckled gently as she shook her head. "There is no need to thank me Jesse, I have no doubt that she will be getting back to full health in no time, but if anything goes wrong do not hesitate to phone up again. It was a pleasure meeting both of you."

Jesse gave a quick nod as he smiled. "It was a pleasure meeting you as well Dr Ziegler." His voice now more calm as he said his goodbyes before exiting the room. "She was very cute wasn't she?" He smiled down at Sombra who had whimpered in return. "Okay okay, let's get you this medicine and then we can have this conversation."

-

Angela was sat down at her desk, she had some free time before her next appointment and she appreciated the breaks she had at work no matter how small in length they were. Her mind wandered to the man who had come in the other day, Jesse. She had not heard of any other appointments made by him so she assumed that his dog was doing better which of course made her happy but she wasn't going to deny that she wanted to see him again. She thought that he was very attractive and the concern he showed for his dog made her heart swell, it was like they were the best of friends.

Her thoughts were distracted as she heard a knock on her door, she was certain that it would just be another colleague as it wasn't time for her next appointment. She stood up and smoothed out the wrinkled of her uniform and made her way to open the door. Much to her surprise she was greeted with the person who had just occupied her thoughts. "Jesse? Is everything okay with Sombra?"

Jesse chuckled deeply at her concern and shook his head. "Oh yes, she's doing a lot better thanks to you which is why I'm here, like I said I wanted to thank you so I brought you these." He held up a bouquet of flowers, containing Camellias, Daffodils and Sweetpeas and handed them to her.

"You didn't have to do this but these are wonderful thank you very much." She smiled brightly as she smelt the flowers. "I will keep these inside my office and take good care of them." Looking back up at him, noticing a slight blush on his face as he scratched the back of his neck nervously "I would invite you inside but I have an appointment coming up very soon but I hope to see you around."

"It's no problem m'am, I should get going to work but I wanted to give these to you before I go., it was nice seeing you again Angela." Jesse gave her a bright smile back as he tipped his hat slightly before she turned to leave again.

Angela gave a goodbye nod as she closed the door once he was out of sight and walked towards her desk, grabbing a glass to fill with water so she had a place for the flowers to go. She noticed that there was a piece of paper attached to the bouquet and smiled with delight as she read what was on it, she would definitely take advantage of what he had written to her.

"Thank you for taking care of my dog. Here is my number, I would love to take you for dinner one day. Jesse."

**Author's Note:**

> Carmellia- Thanks  
> Daffodil - Uncertainty, chivalry, respect or unrequited love, return my affection; new beginnings  
> Sweatpea -Gratitude


End file.
